Birthin the Tweebs - Part I
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: This short two-part story tells how the Tweebs entered into the lives of the Possible family. The first part here contains a wild night between James and Ann in a cabin. The fanfic is rated M for sexual content, some nudity, and brief language. Not intended for readers under 16.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of Sharper:**

 **"Birthin' Tweebs"**

 **As the title of the story is self-explanatory, it explains how Ann got pregnant with the Tweebs. It is going to be divided into two parts: one that describes what happened on that passionate night between the Possible parents, and the other part describes how the Tweebs came into the world.**

 **The fanfic takes place between 13 and half years and 12 and a half years before 'Redheaded Cheerleader, so Kim would be around 3 years 2 months old.**

 **The first part of the story herein is going to be rated Mature for strong sexual themes (including sexual dialogue, some nudity, and very skimpy outfits for Ann) and brief strong language**

 **WARNING: Do NOT read this fic if you are under 16! As mentioned above, it's going to contain some descriptions of sexual dialogue and acts between the Drs. P. (and the nudity) that's for mature audiences only.**

 **Kim Possible, characters and setting, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

Chapter 1

 _(The Possible Household, one Friday evening, which is really an 2-bedroom, 2-bath apartment, 7pm)_

Ann and James were in the master bedroom, lying down after an exhaustive day at work. Ann was in her first year as a brain surgeon while James finished up his tenth month working at the Middleton Space Center.

"Man...another day in the daily grind is in the books!" James said, tossing his tie aside to the floor.

"I'm totally exhausted." Ann added, removing her labcoat. "Had to perform surgeries on four patients today."

"Well, on the upside..." James said, standing up and stretching his tried body "...our salaries are covering the rent with no problem, and that's _with_ a hyperactive three-year old."

"You got that right!" Ann replied, "There's the coloring on the walls, running around the apartment with only her diaper on, and the crying spells at two in the morning about a boogey man!"

James sighed and complained, "If there was only some way we can get out of this apartment! Somewhere where we can be all alone! Just you and me together for the weekend with no worries about Kimmie-cub!"

Ann saw the passion, the yearning in his eyes to get out of the cramped apartment.

"James, what about that cabin in the woods that we used a couple of times? It's on the outskirts of Danville right near Camp Happysmileyface. You reserved reservations for it a couple of weeks ago."

James pondered what his wife said and replied, "Sounds like a good idea. But don't we need a babysitter for Kimmie-cub?"

"Yes, we do need one, James."

"Hmm...for our little trip, I think we should..." Ann hummed, giving a deviish grin and whispered in James' ear.

James' jaw dropped in sheer amazement at what Ann said. "Ann?! Are you really going to do that with whipped cream and a stick of butter?"

"Oh yeah!" Ann chuckled with a calculating smile, "And after that..."

She whispered some more naughty things in James' ear.

James was in complete disbelief about what his wife was planning on this trip of theirs to their own little hideaway.

"Ann! You little devil!" James smiled.

"And once I pour some chocolate syrup on my bare back, you come in as the pizza delivery boy and..."

Ann whispered even more naughty and scandalous things in James' ear for their weekend.

James was sold on the trip.

"Ann!" he exclaimed, after all the things his wife whispered the naughty things in his ear, "Pack up your sexiest outfits! I'm going to call up the campground! We're going to our little hideaway tomorrow morning!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, honey! Time for our weekend trip to the woods!" James called from below.

Ann was about to go down the stairs of the apartment on the day of their big trip, feeling nervous. Not because that she had already taken care of the young three-year old Kim. They hired a local babysitter in her 20s to do those honors.

It's because of the outfit she chose to go on the 'private' camping trip with her husband.

She was donning an outfit consisting of a pink crop-top t-shirt, a pair of long baggy Biyatch denim overalls that she picked herself, gold hoop earrings, gold bracelets and bangles and a silver chain necklace with a star on it, and white tennis shoes to complete the outfit. The thing that made her nervous was that Biyatch overalls were notorious for the buckles being maniplated so that the straps would come undone easier. This also has aroused James every time when she wore them, but she only wore them once she put little Kimmie to sleep and only within the privacy of their apartment.

Now here she was, about to go down the stairs in those overalls and without a belt on. The buckles were sliding against the buttons, meaning that the bib would fall off faster.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right down!"

She went down the stairs and, as predicted, both buckles of her overalls slipped through the buttons. The bib fell down and flapped right in front of her, showing her midriff and a part of her underwear while the unattached straps remained on her shoulders.

"Let me try and reattach these..."

Ann held up the bib to the overalls and reattached the left strap and did the same to the right one. However, the buckles resumed their movement against the buttons.

When she got into the car, she put on her seatbelt.

"You ready to take the trip of a lifetime, my pookie-bear!" James asked, putting on some sunglasses.

Ann gave him a kiss when the right strap of the overalls slipped through the button again, allowing the bib to fold.

"More than ready, my honey-bear!" she smirked, touching his nose.

James eagerly took a look at Ann in the eyes and exclaimed. "This is going to be the best weekend trip for the two of us ever!"

So he started up the engine, with clothes and other goodies packed away in the trunk, and drove off with his lovely wife from the apartment complex to have some alone time together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( _5 minutes later)_

"Ohhh...um, Ann! Looks like we're running low on gas!" James said, pointing to the gas gauge nearing the red E.

"Well, pull into a gas station." Ann replied. She didn't hook back the right strap of the Biyatch overalls after that kiss. The buckle on the left strap was moving up and down against the button.

James pulled the car up right into the nearest gas station.

He stopped the car at the nearest unoccupied pump and turned off the engine. Ann then rebuckled the right strap to the button of the Biyatch overalls to the bib. She wanted to save the teasing for James for when they get to their private cabin.

"I'll go ahead and pump the gas, Ann, while you get the snacks!" James smiled with a horny wink of his eye.

"No problem!" Ann replied as she got out of the car. She grabbed her handbag and made her way to the store, all the while that the buckles on those overalls were moving up and down continuously.

Inside the store, she looked around for some vital food components to spice up their night of naughtiness and kinkiness.

Ann looked around and spotted whipped cream on the bottom row. She had to squat down to obtain the whipped cream, but as she did so, the right buckle, once again, slid off the button and the bib began to fold..

She stood up and searched for the butter next, ignoring the developing wardrobe malfunction. The butter was on the next aisle but also on the bottom row as well.

Ann squatted down to pick up the butter and, just as what had happened with the right buckle, the left buckle of the Biyatch overalls came off as well. The bib came down and the only thing preventing her overalls from competely falling down was the undone straps still on her shoulders.

Yet, still oblivious, Ann headed towards the counter to check out the items.

The shop owner turned his head and looked at Ann's developing fashion nightmare.

"Um, ma'am! I think your overalls are about to fall off!"

Finally, Ann looked down and gasped at her flapping undone overalls bib. Her cheeks were blushing red.

She hooked back up the left strap of her overalls.

"I apologize, sir! I'm going on a weekend getaway with my husband and this is the outfit that I'm wearing to the cabins for married couples north of town! Is there any way that I can hold up these straps at least until me and my husband get to our cabin?"

"Well...we do have rubber bands." the store owner replied, putting a box of rubber bands on the counter.

"I'll take the box!" Ann replied as she bought both the box of rubber bands and the food that's intended for something other than eating.


End file.
